


情海

by Turukano



Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	情海

大阴阳师踏入房内的时候，空气中细不可察的波动与一闪而过的红影令他目色一沉，自袖口飘落的符咒散着蓝光，捻住抬手便向那莫名出现在内室中的结界挥去，然而呢喃的咒语还没能念全，破空的刀刃就碎去那彰显着破魔力量的符，极快地向着他的喉咙劈来。

几缕银白发丝随着剑风飘落而下，身后的门应声而合，将这尚未点燃纸灯的内室完全封在了黑暗里。

“...赖光大人。”

安倍晴明垂眸望着停在他喉前的冷冽刀刃，那铭刻其上的家纹与掌控极其精准的刀法他实在是再熟悉不过。大阴阳师长叹一气，对这位从小便难缠的友人他实在有些头疼。

衣料摩擦的声音随音而起，晴明捕捉住这细小的声音侧过头去，白狐之子的眼睛在夜晚也明亮而敏锐。他望着自黑暗中现身的源氏家主，而对方显然也明了他那双眼眸的特殊之处，向他牵唇而笑。

“晴明。”

长刃被收归剑鞘。阴阳师稍稍松懈下身体的同时，一抹甜味便钻入他的鼻子。方才那猝不及防的进攻令他的全身心都集中在应对之上，如今他才后知后觉的发现，这被源赖光设下的结界之内，是充盈而浓郁的花香。

是属于源氏家主的味道。

“赖光...你？”

“我听说你恢复了记忆。”

担忧的话还没能出口，来者便迅速上前，一手紧攥着阴阳师的领口，挥扫而过的腿撞在安倍晴明的腿肚，将失去平衡的青梅竹马狠狠摁在了地上。晴明痛吟了一声，在高速颠转而变得有些恍惚的视线里，他望见对方从善如流地跨坐上他的腰身，垂下的银发与他的交融在一起，而在那过长的刘海下，泛着浅红的脸颊早已失去往日的凌厉，那双红眸亦透着水色。

“那正好...你总能记起怎么解决这个问题了吧？”

找安倍晴明其实是下下策，而发情期的提前亦出乎了源赖光的预想。若不是他没能带着药且源家还距离尚远，潜入大阴阳师的内室这种行为，是令他自己所不耻的。而今他们分道扬镳，如此这般的求助早已失却了年少时的理所当然，变得尴尬又难以启齿。

早知道他们的未来是这样，当年就不该和他沉沦至深。

源氏家主一边懊恼着年幼时的无知，一边俯下身，灼热的吻印在那久别的唇瓣上。快要迈向发情顶峰的身体正不自觉地颤抖，那素以为傲的力气早已散去大半，更别说刚才钳制安倍晴明的动作就已经让他轻喘了起来，不过应该足够让大阴阳师为此忌惮他一阵而不会胡来了。

这点仅剩的时间总能占据上风让这家伙赶紧射进来吧？源氏家主这般想着，却紧张起那开始有些混沌起来的理智。

交融的吻带着急躁和草率，仅仅浅尝了几口便向下移去。晴明微微眯起眼眸，那落在他下巴和脖颈的吻让他有些发痒。唇上还残留着甜美的味道，那些复苏的记忆正不断在他耳边蛊惑，提醒着曾经那更浓郁黏糊的甜。他的手习惯性地抚上了身上人的脊背，然后理所当然感受到了对方那一瞬的颤栗。

和曾经一样。

晴明透亮的眼睛开始弥漫起浓厚的玩味，象征狐妖的竖瞳若隐若现，他开始有了更好的想法。

然而源赖光还在迫不及待地开拓自己的领域。他在潜藏进这间屋子的时候便卸下了铠甲仅着里衣，而他的双手早不由分说地扯开那碍事狩衣，将他昔日的Alpha剥离出光裸上身。滚烫的吻印上锁骨，在那片白皙肌肤上留下深红的痕迹。

即便情热难忍，源氏的家主仍如儿时一般喜欢捉弄他的情人，亲吻所到之处皆绽开瑰色，哪怕是隐入胯间的毛发，那吸吮的力度也未减半分。在他明天对镜着衣的时候，重温这被敌人吻下的路径，会有如何精彩的神色呢。赖光眯起眼睛，浅啄那半勃性器的同时有些得意地牵了下唇角。

他的身体滚烫到无以复加的地步，身体内部的空虚正不断提醒着他快要抵达情潮最甚的时间。哪怕仅是吞下性器的顶部，都让源氏家主难耐地颤了下身体。他的脑海开始迷雾缭绕，试图剥夺那可怜维持的理智，吞吐的动作甚至让他的身体错以为是身后的交合，而令那隐秘的处所贪婪地翕动。

他的汗自鼻翼落进晴明胯间的毛发里，衣料随着他逐渐深埋的动作而滑下肩头，薄汗透在空气里让他不免有些瑟缩地更蜷在阴阳师的腿间，本能地从口中之物里汲取引以为赖的气息。

快没时间了...

他的舌判断着性器的硬度，脑袋微微后撤准备进行自己最终的目的。然而空气中猛然爆发的Alpha气息让他整个人都僵在了原地。他的大阴阳师正肆无忌惮地散发着信息素，在这处结界里捕获他那发情了的Omega。两股气息相撞而交融，彼此吞噬又缠绵，仿若是那激烈的情爱，冲击得源氏家主全身发软，高涨的情欲再也无法克制，而在他的体内乱窜。

“晴...！”

阴阳师的手掌紧紧扣着情人的后脑勺，他享受着那吞噬到底所带来的灭顶快感，更享受掌下那具身体所有的情动。他的一条腿伸去源赖光的腿间，腿面贴着情人的臀来回轻蹭，拇趾不时压进臀缝扫过翕动的那处，一阵剧烈的颤抖下那片濡湿的感觉清晰而温热。

“我当然记得怎么解决这个问题，赖光，忘记了其中过程的，分明是你吧？”

“你看，你那里还是那么迫不及待，就和少时一样。”

安倍晴明撑着身体，缓缓将自己高昂的性器从情人的口中撤出，然后他紧握着对方的上臂，将人扯进了自己的怀里。那双瞪着他的红眸被情欲浸透，早已不复祭坛上那张扬桀骜的姿态。艳丽的红从脸颊一路蔓去肩头前胸，晴明仅是收拢些拥抱他的力道，便换来一声意味不明的低吟。

被自己的信息素提前逼上情潮的巅峰，不知道源氏家主会是怎样的惊慌和懊恼呢。

晴明一边掠夺着那双唇瓣，一边愉快地想着。他的唇舌极具侵略性，或许是方才源赖光敷衍的模样令他心生了报复的念头。那似乎在闹脾气的舌尖左右躲闪，却又熬不住情热偶尔扫刮一下Alpha的软舌夺取信息素的味道。晴明被怀中人的抵抗挠得心尖泛痒，追逐的力度也加大了起来，在捕捉住软舌的同时，赖光那绵长的哼声让他忍不住轻笑出了声。

纠缠与吸吮是安倍晴明乐此不疲的兴趣，无论是过去还是现在。他喜欢赖光那带着花香的信息素，就像少时他无数次在源氏的内房里，拥着竹马深嗅那样。亲吻所带来的信息素夺取让他沉醉又怜爱，以至于那被他冷落的其他肌肤无不叫嚣着挣扎着想要得到Alpha的触摸，让赖光痛苦难耐。

然而那双蓝眸仅是无辜地望着他，在下一轮肆意的缠吻里仍没有做下一步的打算。紧密的拥抱让源氏家主没有半分活动的余地，他开始痛恨他那一向随心所欲的友人总不会如他所愿，理想如此，情爱也是如此。而大阴阳师的手却搭向他的尾椎，那在此刻分外敏感的部分忍不住又是让赖光沉吟一声，连眼角都开始发红起来。

“……晴明...。”

“怎么了？”

“……上我。”

情色的词在赖光的舌尖轮转了几次，才得以出口。自他们背道而驰后，他已经很久没有与安倍晴明有过这没有羞燥的日子。而如今再次说出这两个字，让他羞耻到不禁埋下头，钻在恋人的肩窝处，就连呼出的湿意热气都能让他耻到缩紧身体。高热的情潮让他不断回想着曾经那些放荡而美妙的场景，深深印刻入身体的记忆仿若回应他的幻想，哪怕仅是安倍晴明的一声呼吸，都让他颤抖良久。

“真是比从前不可爱多了啊，赖光。”

一声浅叹后，激烈的吻从怀中的人脖颈开始，迅速而深切地遍布了整个胸膛。源赖光高昂起脑袋，他早就辨认不清那与安倍晴明对立而战的宿命，更忘却了自他踏入房中开始便一直徘徊的那股复杂。那舔压他乳尖的唇舌令他喟叹，咬啮乳晕的齿尖令他晃着脑袋发出如哭一般的沉吟。他高昂的性器因为晴明揉捏他上半身每一处的力道而兴奋泌液，他的双腿都为此而颤栗。

“晴明……”

在情动至深的时候，那饱含眷恋的语调让晴明的双眸盈满了笑意。聪慧如他从这一声里便尝尽了如初的情和爱，所以一向从容的大阴阳师也体会到了急躁的滋味。他扯下那半挂在赖光身上的衣料，手指仅仅在臀缝徘徊几下，便埋入那许久未尝的花道。

紧致的触感与怀中人惬意的呢喃无不让阴阳师心动。即便是还处在记忆的适应期，他在尝到那份灼热之时，便靠着残留的经验探去那只有他俩与黑夜知晓的秘密。指腹精准地蹭上那块柔软，耳边随之高昂的呻吟动听得让他不禁加快了动作，在那执着的磨蹭下悄悄加到了三指。

“住手...住手你这、混蛋...！”

过于汹涌的快感让赖光的脚趾都弯曲绷紧。他不断地在晴明的怀中挣动着，然而聪慧的阴阳师总能从他变换的身姿里始终贴蹭着那脆弱的敏感之处。源氏的家主分不清这过烈的感觉究竟是满足了情潮，还是填补了他这些年心口的空白。他迷蒙一片的眼前仿若和昔日交叠着，令他那已是哭喊的声音满是撒娇的意味。

生理泪水随着他的挣扎而掉落，好听的嗓音逐步变得沙哑。因为高昂脑袋的关系，他的喉结被晴明捕捉舔舐，偶尔的疼痛更助长了快感的蔓延，全身都绵软惬意得过分。那过载的性器已经到了临界点，而他向下抚慰的手却被晴明攥住，束缚的咒文令他动弹不能。

那些身为家主的无用矜持与自尊开始在心底作祟，那可能被摸到射的羞耻让他拼命摇起了头，他满是泪水的眼睛望向恋人，而安倍晴明从那湿润的眼底找到了一丝示弱。

“晴明...拜托...”

阴阳师猛地把手指抽了出来，在又一阵颤栗的快感后，源赖光急促地喘息着，庆幸好歹这一次他的青梅竹马顺了他的意。然而还未等他来得及反应，安倍晴明便将他面朝下摁在被褥里，大张的双腿暴露出湿润的穴口，然后在赖光还来不及阻止前，那高昂的性器便被送入久违的处所，顶部碾着那块软肉撞向了深处。

“哈、哈啊...呜……！”

被填满与被刺激前列腺的双重快感让源氏家主的性器不受控制地吐露着白浊，疯狂绞缠的穴肉与那无法停止的颤栗无不彰显着身下人的高潮有多甜美而意犹未尽。晴明深呼吸着，在那极尽热情的挤压中压下了所有的快意，他撩开赖光的长发，俯下身温柔地吻上那曾接受过自己标记的地方。

“今夜就暂且做回以前的我们吧，赖光？”

“没有身份，没有立场。”

“只有我和你。”

他没有等身下人的回答。阴阳师单手紧扣住源氏家主的腰，挺动的力度大到那雪白的臀瓣都映着红。他的手指钻入赖光的口中，夹住那已经失去躲避力气的软舌，肆意玩弄，即便是流泻而出的哭吟，亦被搅动成破碎悦耳的音符。

然后他意料之外地得到了恋人的回应。那收拢的口腔吮着他的手指，灵巧的舌在指缝间滑弄扫动，他的头前后晃动着，以刻意的姿态吞吐他的手指，啧啧水声荡开在安倍晴明的耳边，让他不免羞红了耳尖。

这真是……

晴明埋在赖光的发间，扬起怀念的笑容。他当然记得那些岁月里他那尚还单纯的竹马拿他手指练习情事的事情，只为在他们的初次奉上最完美的回忆。他在那浓密的发下捕捉到了恋人同样熟透的耳尖，他轻含住耳廓，在细密的吮吻里不觉加重了挺动的力道。

他听到了怀中人拔高的呻吟，那研磨甬道的性器从未给过他任何喘息休息的机会。他暖融的心脏快速跳动着，想要吻遍他深爱也同样深爱他的人，想要为这未曾变过的爱情送上至高的欢愉。

他深知源氏家主的耐力一直出类拔萃，那么作用在情爱上也没什么关系吧？他稍稍抬高了身体，转变角度的性器在下一次进入时，不偏不倚重重碾过那火热的软肉。

源赖光的身体猛烈地颤抖了下，他甚至连吸吮的动作都维持不了，任凭那作乱的手指卷动自己的舌。他记得哪怕安倍晴明的确喜欢在床上欺负他，但从未在第一场便激烈如此。他挣扎着想要从人身下钻出，然而接连的研磨纷沓而至，逼迫着他几乎放弃了全部的思考。那沉沦情欲的身体早已为那甘美而驻足，甚至身体内部那难以启齿的器官都期待到发热。

“等下...不要那里...不要...！”

他哭叫着，甚至有些后悔堕入那本该被封印的情感。过量的快感让他有些耳鸣，那些顽皮的感觉在他全身安扎下来，即便仅是被安倍晴明浅吻着背部，都让他惬意地叫唤出声，止不住地颤抖。

他仿佛感受到他可怜的前端被阴阳师捉住了。被他操射，又被他操到勃起，这些肮脏情色的事实无不让他被羞耻感所折磨，然而这份背德却让他的性器更兴奋地昂首在那儿，在满室的他自己的哭喊里，他似乎捕捉到了安倍晴明为此的一声低笑。

身下的手便套弄得迅速。前后持续攀升的快感让源赖光连趴着的力气都不剩分毫，他被安倍晴明拖了起来，然而坐入怀中的姿势让他的性器更探去深处，又从他的喉间挤出一声半是舒服半是痛苦的沉吟。阴阳师的双手从他双膝下穿过，一手重新握住他的性器，另一手紧扣那侧膝弯，逼迫他大开着双腿。

百鬼夜行的时间到了。

半身妖力正逐步取代人类的气力，安倍晴明毫无负担地支撑着源赖光的身体，主导着他一次次接纳下自己的器物。门外亮起的纸灯与妖怪们游荡在廊道上的身影清晰可见，即便源氏家主早就知道自己设下的结界能遮蔽这场情爱的身影与声音，但他仍有那扇门被猛然推开，而自己在众妖注视下失态的惊恐。他下意识地收紧了下腹，夹得晴明忍不住低哼一声。

“害怕了？毕竟他们有时候会找我一起出行呢。”

他回不出话，更回不了话。这过于刺激的场面让他全身的感官都被放大到极致，在晴明又一次造访过前列腺时，生殖腔的腔口颤抖着打开，含住了入侵者的顶端。紧致的纠缠让阴阳师呼吸一滞，那摩挲着性器顶端的拇指都下意识地加重了力道，重擦过铃口，双重的欢愉令源赖光失控地连声呻吟。

门外较小的妖怪们正呼唤着晴明大人，仿佛没有这位大人的陪伴便不敢出门。而那高声的呼唤成了压垮源氏家主最后的因素，那愈发走进的脚步让他整个人都抖得厉害，哭泣的声音猛然拔高，高挺着身体任由盘过顶峰的性器宣泄出已然有些变淡的精液，沾了晴明满手。

然而源赖光仿佛已经感知不到此事了，从里到外的快感将他的身心全部填满，他仰着头靠在晴明肩膀上，已然涣散的双眸仍旧散发着丝丝情欲，Omega的体质令他被钉在快感的极致上，一时无法回神。

晴明低首，在那些微红肿的唇上再次印下一吻。他不再强忍那冲刷全身的快意，放任不断痉挛的甬道亲吻纠缠自己的性器，然后在那狭小的腔口里，灌下浓厚的精液。

————————————————————

“晴明大人——！哎？”

拉开纸门的山兔一脸失落地看着空荡荡的房间，重新合上了门。她与巨蛙蹦蹦跳跳地离开，清脆的声音在庭院里回响着。

“晴明大人不在屋子里，晴明大人应该已经出门啦！”

然而屋内，安倍晴明正带着压抑的笑声不断啄吻怀中情人的脸颊。那逐渐恢复的源氏家主仍旧瘫在阴阳师的怀中，品尝到Alpha的滋味后，失控的情潮也好歹被压制到了可控的范围，漂亮的猩红眸子慢慢清亮，就连拌嘴都有了余力。

“看到妖怪的滋味怎么样？我说过你的结界可能能抵挡住他们的吧？”

“滚...”

“你刚又夹了我下，还是紧张？”

“安倍晴明，你给我滚。”

然而在阴阳师当真准备往外抽离性器的时候，火热甬道猛地一夹，将这间屋子的主人牢牢锁在体内。安倍晴明忍不住低哼了一声，他蹙着眉偏过头时，正对上恋人得意洋洋的笑。他应该是完全清醒着，脱离了发情期的束缚后，他这般放松而慵懒的姿态像极了餮足的猫。

“再来一次？”

晴明再一次捕捉住那可口的唇瓣，与赖光互不相让的纠缠里，他抬手散出丝丝银蓝光芒，缠绕上那猩红色的符咒，将结界加固到就连神明都无法窥破的地步。

“好啊，奉陪到底。”

他望向源赖光的双眸。

从那退却了权利与算计的眼底，他看到了久违的爱意。


End file.
